Waited
by Vittaria
Summary: one-shot, songfic, to 'Waited' by Our Lady Peace. My story on the *ahem* finer aspects of Ryou's life with Bakura. R&R "But I must be too dumb to be proud 'cause I waited, waited..."
1. Default Chapter

Waited  
  
~An'ei no Tenshi~  
  
(Angel of Shadow)  
  
A one-shot fic dealing with the *ahem* finer aspects of Ryou's love/hate/worry relationship with Bakura. Part One of Two One-shots being posted tonight.  
  
please leave your thoughts in a review.  
  
I do not own YGO or the song 'Waited' by Our Lady Peace  
  
~~  
  
Hit the ground  
  
Weighed down again  
  
You walked out  
  
But I'm sure you're my friend  
  
~  
  
Ryou lay on his bed, crying. Just having gotten back into pajamas, a painful process. Bakura had been here, waiting until he'd gotten home. And then it began again. This time he started out so gentle...and turned into something so angry, uncontrollable. And to think, all this time Ryou had hoped, waited for his yami to return, only to find him in that state again. What could he do? He was only mortal. Until he found more time...all he could do was wait.  
  
~  
  
It must have been good  
  
This can't be for good  
  
Everyone's....  
  
Is everyone OK  
  
~  
  
The silver haired boy desperately hoped his new friends would be ok. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Yami, and Yugi...ahh, it was so nice being befriended. But nobody knew how jealous he was of Yami and Yugi, the relationship they shared. They were kind to one another, loving. Caring. A whole hell of a lot more than his yami was capable of, Ryou thought.  
  
~  
  
I waited  
  
But I must be too dumb to be proud  
  
Because I waited, I waited  
  
~  
  
I'm such an arse...! Ryou told himself, staggering off of the bed and to the refridgerator, grabbing a few bottles of wine that Bakura had probably put in there. Oh well, Ryou though groggily as he chugged a bottle. Too bloody bad he's not here to see this- he'd laugh his bloomin arse off. Soon all thoughts left his head as he fell back onto the bed, starting the second bottle. It probably wasn't good for him- like he cared. He'd waited for his yami to come back, and he had. He should have wished for things to stay the same...  
  
~  
  
A few hours-? days? years?- later he barely recognized the sound of someone opening the door. He tried to lift himself, and couldn't, and prayed inside that is was and yet wasn't Bakura, and that he would and wouldn't return. And his world spun into darkness again, alcohol still dominate in his bloodstream, though now he was curled up on his side, out cold. Waiting...  
  
~  
  
Woke to sounds  
  
I prayed you were there  
  
I fell back down  
  
But I'm sure you still care  
  
~~  
  
thoughts? click the button and tell me! 


	2. Thief

Thief  
  
-Faia no Tenshi-  
  
my second fic of the *ahem* finer aspects of Ryou's life and relationship with Bakura. This time, through the eyes of Yami...  
  
I do not own YuGiOh nor the song 'Thief' by Our Lady Peace  
  
to Voices of Insanity: ^^ you didn't think I'd leave ya hangin, didya? Actually, the first fic wasn't a one-shot at al in its own way...I wanted to write a sequel! here it is.  
  
to Yami Tsuki Tenshi: yes! this is a yaoi pairing ^^ my first, actually, so....tell me how i'm doin!  
  
~ Ryou...I came as soon as I sensed Bakura on the streets... Yami thought, staring at the silver haired mortal who was fast asleep. His normally unblemished, white skin was mottled with bruises and nail marks. Yami's blood boiled, but on the outside he remained calm. Yugi had sent him here to protect the boy, and he would do that. And more, if Bakura had the guts to come home...! Casually, he noticed a few bottles of wine, completely empty, on the floor by the bed. Uh-oh, this is bad...trying to drink away the pain... Yami felt sorrow.  
  
Suddenly, brown eyes opened blearily.  
  
~  
  
I don't want to understand this horror  
  
There's a weight in your eyes that I can't admit  
  
Everybody ends up here in bottles  
  
But the name tags the last thing that you wanted  
  
~  
  
"Y-yami??" Ryou's voice came out rough, and his accent a mess. He coughed, tried again. "What are-- you doing here?"  
  
The tri-colored pharoah kneeled next to his bed. "Yugi sent me...I wanted to see if you were ok. Where is Bakura now?"  
  
Ryou averted his eyes. "I-I don't know. This wasn't his doing, I swear! I was cornered by some punks..and..." Yami placed two fingers over the other's lips, silencing him. His purple eyes were kind. "Quiet. We both know the truth. Don't worry about it- Yugi and his friends are after Bakura right now."  
  
"NO!!" Ryou exploded, shocking himself and Yami. "Don't- I don't them to hurt him! He doesn't know what he does, I swear, please, just please tell them not to hurt him! Please....!" Brown eyes were quickly filling with tears, and Ryou buried his face in his hands.  
  
~  
  
As the world explodes we fall out of it  
  
But we can't let go because this  
  
Will not go away  
  
There's a house built out in space...  
  
~  
  
Yami stared at the boy, dumbfounded. Yet, some part of him realized that Bakura was still part of the boy, his darker half. Like he and Yugi. Bakura was part of his mind and soul. The pharoah sat down next to the silver- haired mortal, and tentatively put an arm on his shoulders. Ryou turned into his chest, sobbing. Yami closed his eyes and smiled knowingly, running a hand over the silver hair. "It's ok, I'll make sure that Yugi doesn't harm Bakura. But you've got to stand up to him, you know. That's what you've got friends for, to help you." Through his mind link with Yugi, Yami forecfully implied his will, and what he wanted. Yugi's side of the link immediately opened. /Yes, Yami?/  
  
//Do NOT harm Bakura in any way, shape of form.//  
  
/Yami! What's wrong with you? He's abused Ryou again, didn't he? He always does, and he deserves getting hurt!/  
  
//Yugi, if you don't listen to me, I will take over your mind temporarily and call off the hunt for Bakura myself. Ryou doesn't want Bakura hurt. They are two halves of the same soul, Yugi- don't hurt the soul any more than it's already been. This is both an order and request, hikari.//  
  
/.....I suppose I won't argue, then. I'll call off the search. Is Ryou ok?/  
  
//Ok as he's going to be right now.//  
  
Ryou sniffled into the Pharoah's shirt, thankful yet embarrased to have someone care for him like this, fiercely defending him.  
  
~  
  
I can't see that thief that lives inside of your head  
  
But I can be some courage at the side of your bed  
  
I don't know what's happening and I won't pretend  
  
But I can be your....  
  
~  
  
Yami cut his connection with Yugi and lightly hugged Ryou to him. "It's alright, don't cry anymore. Yugi is going to stop looking for Bakura. But if they see him, I know that they'll grab him. They won't hurt him, they just want answers."  
  
"Thank you...Yami," Ryou yawned. He unconciously snuggled closer to the older spirit, quickly falling asleep. Yami, feeling a soft emotion he'd only barely felt for Yugi, stroked the boy's back and smiled, pondering the way things would work out.  
  
~  
  
Someone help us understand who ordered  
  
This disgusting arrangement with time and the end  
  
I don't want to hear who walked on water  
  
Because the hallways are empty and the clock ticks  
  
As the world implodes, we fall into it And we can't go home because this will not go away There's a house built out in space  
  
--------------------------  
  
do NOT fear! there is, I'm pretty sure, gonna be a sequel. and yes, they are all gonna be songfics! I rarely get to write them, so this is so new and fun to me! R&R please!!! 


End file.
